


Of Cupid and his Heart

by yeolissoft



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Love Simon, M/M, Secret Crush, they're a little dense but it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolissoft/pseuds/yeolissoft
Summary: Lee Jeno is in trouble. He is crushing on a boy whom he doesn’t even know the real name of, not to mention that he also has no idea what the guy looks like. And don't even get him started on the way his best friend makes him feel.. But as his drama-teacher has been preaching for weeks: “Everyone deserves a great love story.”And Jeno really wants a happy end.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	Of Cupid and his Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed by now (after reading the tags AND the summary) this fic is loosely based on Love, Simon / Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda but instead of writing mails, they’re texting through Tumblr dms,, yes,, 
> 
> This idea kinda took my hand and ran away with me so half of this story wasn't planned and was very much a ✨spontaneous decision✨  
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> (written for a little wonder's 5th round "I heard a secret..")

“Everyone deserves a great love story.”

Jeno cringed, staring at Mr. Do while the teacher excitedly waved the crumpled script through the air. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to his drama teacher’s gushing about the new romantic comedy he had picked for them to perform.

‘I wonder what Heart is doing right now,’ he caught himself thinking, clutching his phone tighter in his hands as if he could send his crush a silent signal to text him back. 

Heart, god, Jeno was so smitten by the boy. He really shouldn’t be, he didn’t even know his real name or how the other one looked like. He found him on Tumblr, an anonymous Coming-out post with a picture of their school fare’s kissing booth attached to it. 

_“Sometimes I feel like I’m stuck in the line in front of this booth. One minute I’m full of confidence, ready to go up to the cute guy and ask for a kiss, and then the next I’m getting scared, moving to the back of the queue again. Because a lot about my life is pretty great, but nobody knows I’m gay._ \- 💙”

Jeno had been so endeared by the heartfelt message, immediately feeling connected to the anonymous person behind the mysterious post. One hour later he had sent him a dm, and the rest was history.

“Are you gonna try getting a role this year?” someone asked, and in the same moment his phone gave off a small ‘ding’. Jeno yelped, confused as to what he should do first. Jisung tapped his shoulder, a small smile on his face. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

Jeno chuckled, trying to get rid of the nerves. The younger always managed to make him a little nervous (maybe because Jeno was secretly guessing that he could be Heart). Jisung wore a blue shirt, and Jeno’s thoughts immediately swooped away to a certain someone signing his messages with a blue heart. He had to stop himself from gaping at him like a dumbstruck fool.

“No, uhm, I’ll probably help out in the back again, lights or something, yeah,” he said, scratching his neck, and shyly returned the smile.

His phone lit up again, showing off a new notification from Tumblr. Jisung gently patted his shoulder. 

“I’ll leave you to your daydreams then.” 

One second later he was gone and Jeno had space to breathe again. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts, and then his phone, yet again, got his attention as it made another noise and lit up with three new notifications. He unlocked it and opened Tumblr.

💙 **_(sent 10:22am)_**

**__** _hey_

💙 _**(sent 10:23am)**_

**__** _hey youuu_

💙 _**(sent 10:25am)**_

__ _i don’t know how you’re doing it, are you really concentrating in class or are you just ignoring me.. meanie_

Jeno sucked in a deep breath and bit his lip. Jisung was just with him while Heart was busy texting him. He let his shoulders slump in disappointment, not because he had a serious crush on the younger, he just really wanted to meet the wonderful boy he had fallen for in the last months of non-stop texting.

💙 _**(sent 10:29am)**_

**__** _wow, now you’re reading and ignoring me? I SEE HOW IT IS_

**CUPID (sent 10:29am)**

**__** _I’m not ignoring you. I would never c:_

They spent another fifteen minutes texting and Jeno wasn’t very ashamed of the permanent smile that stuck on his face for the rest of the day. 

⬷ ♡ ⤐

Blue shirts, blue hair, blue backpacks, hell, even a blue-dyed poodle – Jeno was slowly going crazy.

Whenever something blue entered his sight he couldn't help but think about Heart. He wasn't even sure why he called him that, maybe he was supposed to call him Blue, like everything that made him remember him. But Heart felt different, somehow a little more meaningful.

Jeno pushed back his bangs and dipped his brush into the blue paint he was supposed to layer over the wooden surface to create a sky-like background for their play. 

“Break time, everyone! You can relax for a little and then we'll go through the script for the first time. Donghyuck stop chasing Jaemin, ah, kids please,”

Their poor teacher stood in the middle of the stage for a few moments and then shook his head, mumbling to himself as he left the hall.

“They're really trying to murder his last healthy brain cells, don't you think?”

Jeno’s head snapped to his left, smiling widely once he saw who had intruded his break. 

“Mark Lee! Didn't see you there,” he said, suppressing a giggle when Mark playfully gasped in fake-shock.

“I just thought you might be bored and wanted to, you know,” he looked around, frowned, and then grabbed the dripping brush, “help you with this artwork of yours. It's beautiful, truly a blue masterpiece.”

Jeno shook his head, bumping his hip into Mark’s just to irritate him a little. 

“You don't even like blue,” he mumbled, stealing the brush out of his hand, and then threateningly waved it in front of his face.

“Now that's not true. I love blue, it's my favorite color.”

The brush almost fell out of his hand as he scrambled to drop it back into the paint. 

“But you said-”

“Oh, I know what's this about. Yeah, I love blue, I just don't like the smurfs, Jen.”

Mark pinched his cheeks (which by now were tainted in a healthy rose blush) and chuckled lightly.

“You're so cute, keep painting your masterpiece. Let's go home together later, okay?”

And then Mark leaned in, kissing his forehead and as fast as his best friend had appeared he was gone again.

Jeno rubbed his cheeks, scolding himself to get so flustered from just a simple conversation about a stupid color.

The phone in his pocket made a small noise, indicating a new incoming message.

💙 _**(send 12:11pm)**_

**__** _sooo what do you think about pink? like a soft pink? pretty neat color, i think it's my new favorite._

⬷ ♡ ⤐

When Jeno first texted Heart he chose the first stupid nickname that came to his mind. Why would someone name themselves CUPID? Well, Jeno figured it fit the Love theme, and yeah maybe he regretted his decisions and life choices deeply.

Now there was a boy (most likely a very cute one) walking around school, thinking about an anonymous loser named Cupid. 

He sighed, his eyes following Mark’s goldfish's movements as the older fed them. 

“Man, I should have just gotten a turtle. Did you know that they have to sleep in the fridge in the winter, isn't that absolutely nuts? Hey are you even,” the older sighed, “you're not even listening to my cool rant about turtles, I’m hurt.”

Jeno just shrugged and tapped on the glass of the fish tank. Little Bubbles rose to the surface, swirling around the cute little Spongebob houses and figurines Mark had delicately placed in it.

“You love your fish, Mark.”

The other grumbled, giggling when the biggest of them tried stealing the food from the others.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

He nodded because of course Mark did. He was a gentle soul, complaining about little things when in reality he adored them. Jeno really loved this about Mark, and he pressed his lips in a thin line when the familiar warm feeling took over his heart again. He couldn't feel this way about his best childhood friend. Not when he had Heart.

Heart, who hadn't texted him all day but still was on his mind, clogging his thoughts like a big, fluffy cloud. It shouldn't affect Jeno’s mood the way it did. He was a little upset, missing the conversation that had so abruptly stopped in the morning. 

But Mark was very good at keeping him busy – keeping his heart busy. He watched him as the older put the fish feed away, clumsily closing the little plastic tub in his closet. Jeno couldn't help but smile, ever so smitten by Mark’s cute, natural behavior. 

“And now you talk to me,” Mark said, clapping his hands and then folding them as he flopped down on his bed. 

Jeno’s eyebrows furrowed and he shuffled to lay next to him, both now staring at the ceiling.

“Talk about what?”

Mark sighed, “you are upset and I can tell. I can always tell, Jen.” He turned his head and fondly looked at him. (Jeno felt himself melt but he still wouldn't allow himself to think about his growing feelings for his best friend for more than a second.)

“I’m fine.”

“See, and now you’re lying.”

The younger huffed, grabbing one of Mark’s beloved lion plushies, and cuddling it close to his chest. 

“Okay, so I'm waiting for a text, but the person is just not texting me okay? Nothing too deep, don't worry,” he mumbled and his voice came out way sadder than he had expected.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

“A text? From, like, a girl?”

Jeno sputtered and choked out a weak, “no.” Today wasn't the day he wanted to tell his best friend, the boy he had known all his life, that he wasn't interested in the female species and had a very, very gay crush on an anonymous guy. 

And for the first time in months, everything came crashing down on him. This crush was ridiculous, most likely would never be more than a few texts on a screen.

“So, not a girl? Then a boy?”

Mark, forever the most gentle boy Jeno had ever met, shuffled closer and carefully took his hand. 

“Jen, if you're talking to a boy then that's okay. You don't have to be scared to tell me that.”

And then he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace. Jeno cuddled closer, wrapping his arms around his best friend, and bobbed his head up and down a few times. He knew it would have never been a problem, but he had always been a scared boy. 

When the scared boy had met the brave boy in kindergarten he became a little less scared, a little more confident, and fell a little more in love with life.

Mark was always there, never even thought about leaving him and at this moment Jeno realized that he didn't even need a mystery crush on his phone when he had a real and amazing boy lying in his arms, right here and not in his dreams.

This was real and Jeno fell a little in love with Mark Lee when the older grabbed his hand, squeezing it in silent understanding.

Later, when he was on his way home he opened Heart’s chat, scrolling through it with a small smile on his face.

**CUPID _(sent 08:45pm )_**

**__** _Hey, i had a great day today. I was kinda waiting for a text, but it's really okay if you were busy.._

**CUPID _(sent 08:49pm)_**

**__**_Today i came out to my best friend and he was the best. I knew he would, but he keeps surprising me._

💙 _**(sent 08:50pm)**_

**__** _i'm so proud of you!!!_

💙 _**(sent 08:51pm)**_

**__** _so your best friend huh? c;_

Jeno should have felt weird getting teased by Heart when he was so sure he was crushing on him just a few hours ago. But now a certain smile clouded his mind and he kicked a stone into a nearby bush, a frustrated sigh leaving his mouth.

“Damn you, Mark Lee.”

⬷ ♡ ⤐

“You're not trying to get us both murdered, right?”

Mark chuckled, pulling him along as they maneuvered through bushes and trees.

“Nah, I’m not telling. This is supposed to be a surprise.”

The younger frowned, slowly getting tired of the familiar answer to his recurring questions. He didn't enjoy surprises but for some reason, Mark always managed to get him excited for whatever he would plan for them.

Jeno had to remind him that it wasn't a date, just a friendly meeting, not a date at all, nope.

“You will love it, ah, here we are,” Mark excitedly announced, pushing a branch aside to reveal a lovely clearing. 

He happily skipped down the small hill, plopping down on the green grass. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Mark giggled at him and waved him towards him, and he followed him without uttering another complaint, too amazed with their beautiful surroundings. 

The sun was shining down on Mark and Jeno felt his heart burn at the sight, blinking a few times but there was no use – his best friend was glowing. Mark smiled brightly, his eyes closed in delight, and Jeno’s heart almost jumped out of his chest. He was in trouble.

Shaking himself out of his one-sided staring contest, he sat down next to the older, carefully keeping a safe distance.

Mark slightly opened one eye and wriggled closer to him. 

“Meanie,” he muttered, “can't even give me a hug for showing you this beautiful place, hm?”

Jeno’s mind was racing. He giggled nervously and slowly snaked his arm over Mark's chest, as he laid down next to him. 

In all their 12 years of friendship, there had never been an awkward moment between them, Mark wouldn't allow it to happen. But this time something was different, the older was looking at him, clearly nervous as well. He drew him closer, placing his hands on his waist, drawing small, invisible circles on the small patch of his skin that peaked out. Jeno let out a shuddering sigh, biting his lip, and gulped when the older intentionally followed the small movement.

 _“Mark,”_ Jeno whispered, not sure how to interpret the sudden change in the atmosphere. Mark didn't stop staring at his mouth, eyes blown and dark.

_“Can I?”_

Wait, _what?_

Jeno’s breath hitched and he scrambled for his phone, abruptly sitting up. Mark was clearly surprised by his reaction, sitting up next to him, a scared expression on his face.

“Fuck, Jen, I’m so sorry, I shouldn't have asked,” he mumbled, “Yeah, I really shouldn't have.”

He quickly shook his head opening the familiar chat. He didn't want to flirt with an anonymous stranger on Tumblr anymore when he was about to score himself a boyfriend. (And, oh, did he feel giddy at the thought that Mark wasn't being disgusted at the thought of kissing him.)

“No, don't you dare apologize, Mark Lee! Just give me a minute,” he whisper-yelled, clearly confusing poor Mark even more. 

**CUPID _(sent 02:06pm)_**

**__** _Hey you, i've been thinking and i know we've been kinda flirting.. But we've been also talking about my best friend, and i think you already know but i've really fallen for him. So maybe that's a goodbye or a see you later? I don't know. Thank you Heart, for everything._

Jeno threw his phone away, smiling at the older boy who still looked quite distraught. They stared at each other for a few quiet moments and just as Jeno was about to lean in a rather loud ‘ding’ broke the silence between them. 

Mark had placed his phone next to him on the grass and Jeno stared at it until he registered the incoming notification. They both silently looked at the screen and one second later Jeno threw himself onto the lawn, burying his burning face in his hands.

He only peeked through his fingers when he heard Mark laughing to himself, eyes trained on the sky. He didn't sound annoyed, it also didn't sound shocked or fake, no, he sounded genuinely happy. 

Jeno whined, pulling at Mark’s shirt to get his attention.

“Did you know? That I’m Cupid, I mean. Did you?” 

Mark gently smiled at him, slightly hovering over him.

“I mean I got suspicious when you started talking of that handsome best friend of yours,” he smiled even brighter, obviously amused at the younger’s adorable blush, “but I didn't _really_ know. I was hoping it would be you, though.”

Jeno felt the need to hide his face again but he also didn't want to stop looking at Mark, so he lifted his hand, gently cupping the other's cheek. 

“I was also hoping it would be you, but lately I haven't been thinking about Heart, the online persona. I've been just thinking about Mark, my best friend who I’ve known for ages,” Jeno said, “and the one who holds my heart.” 

Maybe it was a very cheesy confession but neither of them cared as they looked at each other, lovesick smiles adorning their lips.

“Heart wouldn't be very happy to hear that Cupid basically dumped him right now, but tell you what Mark is very, _very_ happy right now.”

Jeno giggled, fondly shaking his head.

“Idiot,” he sighed, “stop talking in third person and kiss me.”

“Okay, for the record, you were the one avoiding my wonderful kisses in the first place, so don't tell me wha-”

The sun peeked from behind a cloud and Jeno decided he wouldn't let him finish his stupid sentence, successfully shutting him up.

And, _oh,_ was it an effective way of shutting someone up. 

⬷ ♡ ⤐

**My Love _(sent 12:56am)_**

**__** _why tf did you call yourself cupid tho?_

**nono <3 _(sent 12:56am )_**

**__** _Omfg stooop!!_

**My Love _(sent 12:56am)_**

**__**_why? i'm just curious_ ☹️

**nono <3 _(sent 12:56am )_**

Fine.. You are the heart okay? 

**nono <3 _(sent 12:56am )_**

And who shoots arrows at people to make them fall in love with each other? Cupid. 

**nono <3 _(sent 12:56am )_**

Now you can laugh, haha, yeah, i'm so cheesy. I just wanted to match with you. :(

**My Love _(sent 12:56am)_**

**__** _fuck_

**nono <3 _(sent 12:56am )_**

**__** _what :(_

Needless to say, Jeno never got an answer as Mark snatched his phone out of his hands, cradling his head and smashing their lips together in a needy kiss.

Mr. Do was right – everyone deserves a great love story. Cupid and Heart got their perfect love story. But in the end, he wasn't Cupid, he was just Jeno.

Jeno, who was so in love with Mark Lee. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeolissoft)


End file.
